Lonely
by Water0Blossom
Summary: Harry finds himself empty and lonely as Ron and Hermione are always off on their own. He pines for somebody to fill the gaping hole in his heart. DracoxHarry Yaoi Rated M
1. Chapter 1

May you be warned that they are boys who will end up having sex. This is also my first fanfic chapter. It may suck. You are warned.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing…

Chapter 1:

The corridors were empty as Harry bustled threw them. Everyone seemed to be off alone with their lover, as always. Ron and Hermione were also off together of course, but he was used to them being gone. Used to them snogging one another. Used to the empty, lonely feeling that followed their departure. This had been difficult for Harry, being the odd one out. However, he soon realized that it was absolutely pointless to sulk around, pining for a girlfriend to fill the gaping hole in his heart while they were gone while he could be doing much more productive things. He then began emerging himself in activity to distract him from the cold, cruel reality.

With an inwardly triumphant smirk he proclaimed in his lonely mind, _"Take THAT you snogging whores!"_

It was then, when Harry was so distractedly pondering on what in the world drove him to call his dearest (and only I mind you) friends "snogging whores" that he crashed into the absolute last face Harry wanted to see at the moment.

Ah yes. It was like a scene from a nightmare, but there is was. Harry Potter on top of Draco Malfroy, his nose inches from the other's.

"What the bloody hell Malfroy?!" Harry bellowed as he struggled off of him.

"May I kindly remind you that it is you on top of me." Malfroy drawled watching Harry struggle.

"Urgh!"

"Having trouble tearing yourself away from my sexy being?"

"URGH!"

Draco smirked at this. He was quite pleased to see the prized Harry Potter in such an awkward situation. He was even more elated in the face of being able to add to his frantic displeasure. After a short while of trying to free himself, Harry gave up and lay panting on top of Draco. (A/N Why Harry cannot free himself… I actually don't have a reason, it's just convenient…)

_Looks like little Potter wore himself out._

"My, my panting are we Potter? I never knew you were so fond of me." Jeered Malfroy.

"Shut- up!" Harry said between breaths.

"Yet how could you not? I mean with my body, anyone would and has been-"

"SHUT UP!" Harry said, finally catching his breath.

For a moment they stared at each other. Harry glaring, Draco staring lazily.

"Need help Potter?"

"Please."

And with that Draco pried them apart.

"Really Potter? Was it that hard? Need to do more pushups, or start."

Harry was silenced before his retort came from him. He had just remembered. He was alone.

Draco noticed the other's silence immediately.

"Why so quiet Potter?" he inquired in a bored tone.

No reply.

_Is he mad?_

"Hey…Potter-" he asked, closing in on Harry, starting to worry.

"Nothing… it's just nothing…" he responded distantly. Draco was baffled.

"Why're you-"

"Nothing…it's…nothing"

"But-"

And with that, Harry got up and walked away in the empty corridor, leaving Draco to stare blankly at his back.

".….?"

Harry speed towards the boy's dormitory. Why was he so upset? Being with Malfroy… made him feel as if…

_Someone filled the hole in his heart…. _said a small voice in the back of his head.

But why? Malfroy infuriated him. He HATED Malfroy. But now… with Ron and Hermione gone…

_Malfroy filled the hole in his heart…. _the voice persisted.

Harry now had a fleeting second of desire for Malfroy.

_W-what?! M-me…w-with…Malfroy?! _(Harry blushed furiously)_…never…besides…Malfroy was a BOY! MALE! And so was Harry. The idea… if Ron and Hermione saw him with Malfroy… the exact Draco Malfroy that they all hated… HAD all hated… no i-it was impossible… besides Malfroy was probably with someone else this second… snogging someone else… making love to someone else…_

_Y-yes…that was it. With someone else… a GIRL…_

…_Not that I'm gay. Yep, perfectly normal. Not gay. Yep. Yep…._

With those empty words of reassurance, Harry fell into a troubled sleep.

What just happened? Why was Harry so silent all of a sudden? Why did he feel so worried? Why can't he stop thinking about it?!

These questions swarmed around in Draco's head like a group of furious bees, stinging him every few seconds. Normally, Draco would have been able to brush this little happening off in seconds. Now he had failed to pay attention to anything else.

_No…I can't let this happen… I'm starting to lose it.___He thought frantically.

_I can't let Potter do this to me…no…I won't let him… I won't accept this…_

But why had it affected him so much?! What was this feeling of…worry for Potter?

The more he thought it over, the reality of the matter began to sink in.

_B…but this doesn't mean I CARE about Potter, does it? Not for Potter himself…? … It's surely due to some strange occurrence… I have been rather lonely lately…but I'm used to that._

Draco rolled over in his bed.

_I shouldn't think about this too much…_

And as Harry did, Draco too fell into a troubled sleep.

-HAH! How was that?! No too bad for my first fanfic chapter, eh? Hopefully not.


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: This chapter, unfortunately, is even shorter and poorly written as the last. Sorry about that. There will also be two boys having sex in later chapters I promise you that. Give it time. Patience. Anyway, yeah, gay sex is to come. You have been warned.

This is more like an incident rather a chapter, but you shan't complain. It builds the story. It is rare, but I'm the type who likes to build on these things rather than jump straight to the sex. If you want a cheap oneshot, you can go find other, there are plenty of them out there. Now that I have gotten that out, on with the story.

Lonely Chapter 2:

The weeks went by as usual. Ron and Hermione off alone snogging the majority of the time (_Can they find nothing more….productive to do?!, _Harry thought indignantly.) and Harry alone, busying himself with work; distractions. Though he tried, he could hardly think about the task at hand, he couldn't stop thinking about Draco Malfoy. More and more he found himself staring his way. It got to the point where he didn't even bother to try to stop himself. A deep sense of longing flourished in his heart.

_If only I could have him…_, he thought wistfully.

He sighed and gathered his things to leave in a resigned sort of way.

_Maybe I'll go take a walk…_

He left the room rather in a mood, unaware of somebody watching him worriedly.

_Will he be alright…?_, Draco thought worriedly.

Draco also, like his unfortunate other, was a troubled soul. He barely slept some nights, thinking; worrying. He too was pining for a lover. For Harry… He got up and left the room. As he was walking he spotted Harry walking in a rather glum way. He stared for a second at his back as though deciding something.

_Should I….?_

He thought for a moment.

_No…it'd be weird…._

He pushed the thought out of his mind and continued walking. For some reason, he couldn't help but regret not going to accompany him.

Yes, yes, I know. Shortest, laziest chapter on the entire website. Really. I apologize, but at least it's something. It'll come together in the end, PLEASE, try and trust me on that. My utmost gratitude to those who took the time to read, review, follow, and favorite the story (and also those who read the first chapter). Good day to you.


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING: You have been warned plenty times enough. On with the story..

Here is Chapter 3! HAH! Thanks to all that reviewed, followed, favorite, etc. Please forgive the late update…. I'll try and update every 4-10 days…

Lonely Chapter 3:

"Ah yes, Potter would you care to answer this one?….Potter…..POTTER!"

"….huh?"

Harry seemed to snap back into reality.

"Answer the question, Potter." Snape jeered throwing Harry a look that could freeze hell over, oddly accompanied with a rather forced looking smirk than looked more like a muscle spasm in the right side of his face, forcing himself to keep his composure. The curtain of greasy hair over his face gave him an insane look.

Harry was both horrified and amused as he bit back laughter that stopped midway in his throat at the sight of his horrible professor's face. Beside him he could hear Ron biting on his fist and even Hermione covering her mouth to force back laughter.

"_Now's not the time for a fit of giggles.", _ Harry thought humorously.

"….um" Harry cleared his throat, "c-could you repeat the question." His voice faltered a bit at the end, giving him away.

They stared at each other for a moment; Snape glaring, Harry determinedly frowning.

"Detention."

"Did you see his FACE?!"

"Yes Ron, we get it, it was hilarious."

Ron broke out into another fit of laughter.

"I swear that was one of the funniest faces Snape has ever made." Ron sighed calming down a bit, "I'll cherish that memory."

"Ron, you're too loud!" Hermione shot at him, suppressing a smile of her own.

"Whew, I swear Harry you get the funniest faces out of Snape."

Harry chuckled. Ron and Hermione had finally noticed Harry's solitude and they were now spending much more time together. He had now realized that the fleeting moments of desire for Malfoy had been only an attempt made by his brain to fill the lonely hole in his heart. Now he had Ron and Hermione for that. And on that he passed those lonely days and desires as hormones and he realized, with Ron and Hermione's help, that he hated Malfoy's guts and had no business whatsoever with him. It also seemed that Draco had gone back to normal. His arrogant, cold, sarcastic self.

They both now refused to acknowledge their brief desires for one another and hated each other more for it. All was well.

That is until Thursday of the very next week.

….And that's it. Sorry; couldn't think of anymore. I currently have no idea where the story is going to go at the moment. Hopefully it doesn't sound too horrible. It may be a while before I figure out where to take the story. Thanks to all of you who have followed the story thus far and those who took the time to review, follow, and favorite. It means a lot to me. Good day.


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING: …I own nothing, dammit, MUST I be reminded every chapter?

…..Yes, yes I know…..I'm a horrible monster that doesn't EVER update, but I'll have you know that I was away from home for a while and hadn't the chance to even THINK about my precious fanfic. I think I know now where to take the story, but I will warn you, there may or may not be character death. On with the story.

Lonely Chapter 4:

It was a particularly normal Thursday. Too normal. To the point of being extremely boring. This meant for Harry, Ron and the rest of the population other than Hermione to space out. Or fall asleep. Even Hermione seemed somewhat out of it.

"See you later, Harry!"

Harry nodded and waved to his departing friends, and walked along the corridor.

…_What should I do….?_

He absently thought on this as he walked along. At that moment someone appeared.

_An enemy!_ Harry thought irritably. Even in his state of quiet peacefulness seeing Draco Malfoy still disturbed him.

Draco Malfoy looked the same as ever, his face a cold mask. Although, for some reason, it did not wear the usual proud smirk.

"Malfoy." Harry sneered.

They stood in front of each other; Harry glaring, Draco staring.

_What is he standing there for?_ Harry thought a trifle curious.

"Going to let me by?" Harry inquired mockingly.

His response was being grabbed by the arm and thrust backward. Draco pulled him into an empty classroom.

"W-What the bloody hell are you doing?!" Harry exclaimed, trying to tear away.

Draco sat Harry up on a desk-

"Wha-"

-then proceeded to mash their lips together, leaving Harry with a thousand thoughts buzzing through his head.

How was that? Not terribly bad I hope. I deeply apologize for not updating in so long. I'll making sure to write my chapters on paper the next time I leave, so I'll come back with more chapters for my dear fanfic. Be warned: there is a sex scene in the next chapter, hopefully, and I am a 13 year old girl, virgin, and have never had a boy/lady friend (My pitiful life….). However I have the gift of being a knowledgeable fanfic reader, who has had her fair share of lemons, and, dammit, I'll make my mother proud! (Just kidding, my mother doesn't read fanfics….to my knowledge…)


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING: …you don't need another, on with the story.

Lonely Chapter 5:

Harry couldn't keep his thoughts together. Draco Malfoy dragging him into an empty classroom to snog him proved to be a very difficult thought to process. He didn't know whether to push him away or snog back with the same passion. Past feelings of need and lust crept back into his mind as Draco's tongue explored his mouth.

Draco was straddling him now, as he broke away to attend to Harry's neck, leaving a trail marks in his wake. Harry moaned. He had decided to give into desire. Draco pulled away and Harry seized his lips in a kiss. He moaned into the kiss as he felt Draco's arousal against his through their robes. They paused a moment to catch their breaths.

"Merlin, Malfoy," Harry gasped.

Draco smirked. In response he leaned over towards Harry's ear, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Harry shuddered as he felt Draco's breath on his ear. The blonde continued to suck and bite on the Harry's ear. Harry groaned.

Draco broke away from Harry's ear and moved away from Harry. Harry protested at the loss of contact.

"Malfoy," Harry whined.

Draco smirked as he crouched down and began to undo Harry's pants. Harry gasped as cold air hit his hot arousal. Draco listened to Harry's moans as he engulfed the length in mouth. Harry mewled as Draco ran his tongue over the slit. Harry was soon gasping and bucking his hips as he came in Draco's hot mouth.

Soon after, they locked lips, and Harry was returning the favor (somewhat inexpertly due to inexperience.), but it was all the same to Draco.

…remember this was my first lemon...,but was it decent? Horrible? Average? Unrealistic? Weird? My apologies for not updating earlier, this chapter took the longest to write (believe it or not). I will try to improve upon my lemon writing skills.


End file.
